Les Confessions d'un Homme Éméché
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Un soir, Derek Wills, complètement saoul, se rend devant le domicile d'Ivy. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que tout cela redonnera à la jeune femme la force de rediriger dignement sa vie.


**Titre:** Les Confessions d'un Homme Éméché.  
**Fandom: **_Smash_.  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à NBC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Derek Wills et Ivy Lynn.  
**Pairing:** Derek Wills et Ivy Lynn.  
**Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation d'une consommation importante d'alcool.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 2490.  
**Résumé:** Un soir, Derek Wills, complètement soûl, se rend devant le domicile d'Ivy. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que tout cela redonnera à la jeune femme la force de rediriger dignement sa vie.

* * *

Quand elle découvrit, non sans surprise, la fine silhouette de son ex-petit-ami, Derek Wills, assise, au beau milieu de la nuit, sur les marches de l'escalier de son immeuble, à moitié endormi et, visiblement, complètement saoul, Ivy Lynn ressentit grandir en elle une envie presque irrésistible de fuir à toute allure.

Depuis leur triste rupture, elle avait le sentiment que, moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait. Et, fort heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. En effet, même si elle était encore profondément attristée du fait de ne toujours pas avoir eu l'occasion de percer dans le merveilleux métier de la scène broadwayienne, Ivy apprenait doucement mais sûrement à reprendre ses marques dans sa vie personnelle comme professionnelle. Mais cela n'était jamais possible que quand elle se trouvait à une distance raisonnable de son ex-petit-ami...

Malheureusement pour elle, s'échapper devint une option impossible pour la seule et unique raison que, le temps qu'elle finisse par prendre une décision, il avait fini par s'apercevoir de sa présence non loin de lui. D'une certaine manière, alors même qu'il lui tournait littéralement le dos, il avait senti en son for intérieur qu'elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Car son parfum, à la fois fruité et sucré, il le connaissait par cœur, au point qu'il était presque sûr d'être aisément capable de le reconnaître entre mille... C'était, du moins, ce qu'il plaisait à se dire pour se rassurer. En vérité, ils savaient tous les deux que si Ivy n'avait pas pris le temps de lancer un assez sec: « Je vais devoir te rappeler... » à l'intention de son meilleur ami, Samuel Strickland, à travers les ondes magnétiques de son téléphone portable, Derek n'aurait sans doute jamais remarqué sa présence aux alentours...

Consciente d'être à présent comme condamnée à passer un petit moment en tête à tête avec son ex-petit-ami à l'extérieur de son immeuble, Ivy leva les yeux au ciel, maudit le Tout-Puissant et salua Derek d'un rapide geste de la main.

Réajustant très légèrement sa jupe de manière à ce qu'elle ne remonte pas une fois assise, Ivy prit place à ses côtés, tout en prenant le temps de soupirer bruyamment, comme pour marquer son agacement.

•  
• •

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux sagement sur les coins opposés des marches de l'escalier qui bordait innocemment la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble victorien, Ivy prit la décision de ne pas prendre bien longtemps son mal en patience. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'elle chercha à entrer, au plus vite, dans le vif du sujet.

– Okay..., dit-elle, d'un ton empli d'une incroyable nervosité. Il est tard. Tu es saoul comme un pot. Et tout ce que tu as trouvé de bon à faire, c'est te pointer devant chez moi.  
– Ton sens de l'observation est toujours aussi bon!, ironisa Derek.

Ivy prit la décision de ne pas relever.

– Alors je ne vais pas laisser cette question me brûler encore longtemps les lèvres, poursuivit-elle, comme si de rien n'était, et je vais te la poser directement, en espérant recevoir, de ta part, une réponse convenable: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin?  
– Oh mon Dieu, répondit Derek, d'un air distrait, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas entendu les nouvelles?

Ivy fronça les sourcils. Évidemment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu: « les nouvelles »! Pourquoi diable les aurait-elle entendues? Depuis qu'elle avait lâchement été détrônée de son rôle principal au sein de la divine comédie musicale _Bombshell_, Ivy ne portait plus le moindre intérêt aux critiques fournies par les plus grands journalistes du métier... Pourquoi le devrait-elle, après tout, puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne la prenait jamais le temps de la mentionner?

Comme Ivy ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à sa question, Derek tourna légèrement les yeux dans sa direction. Ce qu'il vit lui rappela d'excellents souvenirs. Ni Ivy, ni lui n'avaient jamais été doués pour dire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Même s'il arrivait bien souvent à Ivy de perdre patience avec lui, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils n'allaient pas. Ainsi, à l'aide de son seul regard, Ivy lui fit comprendre que, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, elle n'avait pas entendue les fameuses: « nouvelles » qu'il venait tout juste d'évoquer.

– Très bien, déclara Derek, une fois véritablement conscient de ce qu'attendait réellement la jeune femme. Imagine toute une ligne de jeunes femmes qui, tout à coup, prennent simultanément un malin plaisir à raconter des mensonges à propos de moi...

Ivy sourit. « Des mensonges », bien sûr; le mot était bien choisi. Toutes les accusations de ces jeunes femmes ne pouvaient être que: « des mensonges », après tout. Surtout que ces accusations pointaient du doigt un homme qui n'avait, bien évidemment, pas du tout tatoué au fin fond de son âme de pêcheur une douce tendance à la luxure...

– Cesse donc de sourire bêtement, Ivy!, dit Derek, comme pour se défendre. Comme tu es sans doute la femme la mieux placée pour savoir que j'ai un certain faible pour la gente féminine, j'ai une question à te poser: est-ce que mon désir d'avoir encore et toujours plus de femmes dans mon lit fait forcément de moi quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que toutes ces danseuses veulent bien le dire?

Cette fois-ci, Ivy eut le sentiment étrange que Derek cherchait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à se moquer une nouvelle fois de sa naïveté naturelle. Même si elle avait toujours su qu'il pouvait se monter culotter mais là, elle pensait qu'en menant leur discussion vers une pente aussi dangereuse, il dépassait les bornes, et de très loin! En effet, Ivy peinait presque à croire qu'il se permettait, le plus naturellement du monde, de lui poser une question pareille alors qu'il lui avait littéralement brisé le cœur en mille morceaux éparses quelques mous auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était soudain mis à flirter avec cette sotte de Rebecca Duvall.

Ainsi, pour toute réponse, Ivy trouva bon de se contenter de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté. Parce que, oui, Derek n'était pas aussi mauvais que voulaient bien le faire croire toutes ces femmes dans l'objectif de détruire sa précieuse carrière. Mais tout était relatif. En fait, son apparence était trompeuse. Même s'il avait un caractère de cochon, il n'était pas un homme mauvais. Mais il n'en était pas pour autant bon... Et le cœur encore émietté d'Ivy en était une des preuves les plus tangibles.

– Oh non, par pitié, Ivy!, s'exclama Derek, soudain hors de lui. Tu te fiches de moi!

Ivy tourna vivement la tête vers l'avant. C'en était trop. Si Derek comptait jouer les apprentis justiciers en ce qui concernait leur relation amoureuse plus que désastreuse, il valait peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle le laisse seul sur le palier de l'immeuble et qu'elle monte jusqu'à son appartement plutôt que de risquer de se disputer une énième fois avec lui...

– Écoute, reprit Derek, après avoir pris le temps de se calmer un peu, je sais que notre relation était un peu catastrophique sur la fin, en partie parce que je me suis comporté comme un abruti, mais je ne suis pas pour autant un monstre, tout de même! Si?

Toutes ces questions masquées, tous ces: « si » intriguaient Ivy, au point qu'elle finit par reprendre le cours de leur conversation là où elle l'avait laissée.

– Pourquoi est-ce que, tout à coup, tu es intéressé à ce que je peux bien penser de toi?, demanda-t-elle, non sans une certaine marque d'étonnement. Ne penses-tu pas que tu ferais mieux d'interroger ta si chère Karen à ce sujet?  
– Je pourrais, répondit calmement Derek. Mais ton avis m'est plus précieux. Parce que, pour moi, tu es – et tu resteras à jamais – importante. Tu es mon amie. Ma meilleure amie.

Ivy fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Son: « amie ». Bien sûr qu'elle avait été son amie! Elle avait même été bien plus que cela!

– Ou, du moins, tu l'as été..., se corrigea Derek.  
– Oui, poursuivit sèchement Ivy. J'étais ton amie, Derek. Comme j'ai été un tas d'autres choses. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus ce que je suis supposée être, ni même si je veux continuer à travailler au sein de ce métier.  
– Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, Ivy. Tu es bien trop douée pour tout abandonner.  
– Ah oui?, s'exclama-t-elle, à la fois furieuse et surprise. Bon Dieu, j'étais tellement douée que je n'ai même pas été fichue de garder bien longtemps le rôle de Marilyn Monroe!  
– Peu importe, Ivy. Tu étais ma Marilyn. Et tu l'as toujours été.  
_ C'est étrange... Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu disais il y a quelques mois.

Quelques mois auparavant, Derek lui avait, en effet, avoué que c'était Karen Cartwright qui, pour une raison obscure, lui apparaissait en Marilyn Monroe. Car, selon lui, elle était l'incarnation-même de la pureté originelle de la jeune icône.

– Oui, et bien, justement, rebondit Derek: maintenant, j'ai pris conscience du fait que j'avais commis pas mal d'erreurs ces derniers mois! Maintenant, reprit-il, plus calmement, arrête-moi si je me trompe une seule fois: tu es unique, Ivy. Si jamais tu as le malheur de tout lâcher, tu ne ferais jamais que de gâcher le don qu'une quelconque instance supérieure a décidé de te confier. Et ce serait vraiment dommage que tu prives le monde de ta voix...

Émue par les propos de son ex-petit-ami, Ivy se mordit nerveusement les lèvres.

– Je—, hésita-t-elle, je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre, tu sais...

À ce moment-là, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Derek ne put pas s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction des lèvres d'Ivy. Comme hypnotisé par la ligne divine de leurs courbes, il n'avait plus qu'une envie: les convoiter aussi dignement qu'elles le méritaient. Ne trouvant plus en lui la moindre bribe de force pour résister à la vive tentation d'entrer en contact avec elles, Derek se pencha dangereusement vers Ivy.

– Non, ça n'arrivera pas, s'exclama-t-elle, d'un air très légèrement confus qui amusa Derek au plus haut point.

Puis, comme pour se convaincre elle-même du fait que, malgré toute l'envie qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir au plus profond de son être, embrasser Derek n'était pas une bonne idée, elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'avant.

Les yeux comme fixés sur la route située au bas de son immeuble, elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, un baiser, un seul baiser et elle allait enfin pouvoir assouvir son désir de renouer avec la chair de son ex-petit-ami! Mais elle n'y avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de croquer à pleine dent dans le fruit de ses rêves. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

– Pense ce que tu veux, Ivy..., dit Derek, parfaitement conscient du fait qu'Ivy semblait tout à fait hésitante en ce qui concernait les actions qu'elle pouvait bien arborer avec lui. Mais sache que, même si je suis celui qui a tout fait foiré dans notre relation, finit-il par lâcher, après un court moment de silence, j'étais sincère quand je t'ai avoué, au beau milieu du Schubert Theatre, que je t'aimais.

Ivy écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à une pareille déclaration. Car, d'aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Derek n'avait jamais vraiment été très doux avec elle. Même s'il s'était bien souvent montré respectueux quand ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, il avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à sans cesse la dénigrer aux yeux des autres quand ce n'était pas le cas. Et, malheureusement, ce que retenait Ivy de leur relation concernait bien plus les moments désagréables que tous les autres...

Aujourd'hui, les vapeurs de l'alcool avait poussé Derek à aller à la rencontre de la seule femme qui importait à ses yeux. Elle. Car peu importait le temps qu'il pouvait bien passer avec sa muse, Karen Cartwright, c'était elle qui régulait les battements de son cœur, et elle seule.

Cette soudaine prise de conscience poussa Ivy à se montrer, à son tour, honnête avec Derek.

– Je ne te l'ai jamais dit – parce que j'avais peur que tu penses que je ne souhaitais te le dire uniquement parce que tu l'avouais en premier – mais moi aussi, je t'aime Derek, déclara-t-elle, d'une voix presque tremblante. Mais le fait est que je ne peux pas me permettre de retomber dans tes bras. En tout cas, je ne peux certainement pas me permettre de fonder tous mes espoirs sur un moment pareil... Parce que, ce soir, tu es saoul comme personne mais demain? Qu'en sera-t-il demain? Penseras-tu toujours la même chose de moi quand tu auras recouvrer ta si chère sobriété?  
– Oui, Ivy, répondit patiemment Derek. Demain matin plus que ce soir, d'ailleurs. Parce que, ce soir, mes émotions sont toutes engourdies par les vapeurs de l'alcool mais demain... Demain, je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde, parce que j'aurais passé la nuit le visage sagement posé sur le ventre nu de la femme que j'aime!  
– Oh, mais rien ne te dit que tu passeras la nuit avec moi, Derek!, répliqua Ivy, dans un sourire.

Plus que jamais réceptif au défi implicite que venait de lui lancer la jeune femme, Derek se leva d'une traite et tendit les mains vers elle dans l'objectif de l'inviter à se mettre à sa hauteur. Contre toute attente, Ivy passa ses fines mains dans celle de son ex-petit-ami et se leva à son tour.

Surprise de leur soudaine proximité, Ivy eut un vif mouvement de recul.

La sentant s'éloigner, Derek l'attira d'avantage contre lui. Il fit cela avec une habileté incroyable, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait consommé une somme importante de boissons alcoolisées. Puis, passant l'une de ses mains sous le menton de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa sur le front. Puis sur le nez. Puis sur la bouche. Et le baiser, d'abord doux et innocent, se fit de plus en plus passionné, au point qu'à court d'air, Ivy fut obligé de taper légèrement sur le torse de Derek à l'aide de ses petits poings fragiles pour le sommer d'arrêter.

– Au revoir, Derek.., dit Ivy, avec un nouveau sourire aux lèvres, avant de prendre presque machinalement la direction de la porte d'entrée de son immeuble.

Confus, Derek fronça les sourcils et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

– Ivy!, s'exclama-t-il, pour apostropher une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble?

Ivy lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de lui dire, d'un air malicieux:

– Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidée, dit-elle, en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Mais ce que je peux d'or et déjà te dire, c'est qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous allons effectivement finir par nous remettre ensemble...


End file.
